Strictly Sexual
by BaeHalstead
Summary: Erin and Jay have been sleeping with each other for over a month. When one of them wants it to be more, how will the other handle it? Will they survive as an actual couple? Cheesy summary, but I gotta hook you in! Rated M for mature language, themes, and smut. Hope you enjoy!


Jay watched as Erin searched the room, collecting all of her clothes, "Erin, you say that every time, yet here we are." He motioned with his hands and adjusted his position against the headboard.

Annoyed at how cocky he was sounding, Erin sighed in frustration, "Yeah well, this really is the last time. It was only supposed to be the one time-"

"That was 6 weeks ago. You know you can't stay away." He grinned and got out of bed. Putting on his discarded boxers, he walked closer to her. "And frankly, I don't think I want you to stay away, we're too good at this. In fact, I think it's about time I showed you what I can really be in bed."

Erin rolled her eyes, but stood still as he continued to step towards her until they were inches apart. As he got closer and closer, she forgot about getting redressed and gave in to the pull. Jay cupped her face with one hand and kissed her, and she willingly kissed back. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as Jay walked them back to the bed.

After laying her down, he peppered kisses down her abdomen until he reached the top of the panties she had just put back on, and slipped his fingers underneath the thin cotton, removing them once again. He looked back up at her and smirked before settling his lips back on her smooth skin. His fingers tickled their way up her thighs while he tasted her. His tongue glided from her belly button down to her clit as he slid 2 fingers into her heat.

Erin gripped the sheets and let out a slight moan as Jay pleasured her. When she began to buck her hips, it caused Jay to steady her with his free hand. She let out a final moan as she came. Jay sucked up her juices and kissed his way back up to her mouth, reconnecting their lips. The pair intertwined their hands and kissed passionately. Jay pulled away and half smiled, he kissed her one more time before slowly entering her. Both of them were able to tell that the sex this time around was different. It didn't feel as rushed, it actually felt like they were making love.

Erin moaned in delight as Jay filled her. She couldn't help herself from screaming his name and latching onto his back. "Oh my god, yes! Oh Jay!" He thrust deep inside her, moaning her name in a husky tone. After several more plunges Erin was on edge, "Jay," she spoke between breaths, "I'm coming, I'm com-" and with that, they both fell into a state of pure bliss. "Wow."

Jay stayed inside of her for a few more minutes, as he became soft again, before rolling off and pulling her into his chest. "I told you it wasn't going to be the last time."

As they were still trying to catch their breath, neither of them moved for quite some time. Neither spoke, they didn't need to, the silence was comfortable for them.

Coming to her senses, Erin pulled herself out of bed, in order to get dressed again. "Really? You can't stay the night, just this once, especially after that? That time was more than just _fucking_ Erin. That time was different than the other times we've been together." They'd been sleeping together for almost 2 months, but never actually did any sleeping, it was really just a quick thing they did to release the thick sexual tension that built up at work. Erin would come over to Jay's, they'd have a beer or two, have sex, and have another beer or two before Erin went home for the night. It was becoming somewhat of a routine.

Erin sighed, clasping her bra, "You know what's gonna happen if I stay the night Jay. Too many feelings will get involved. This is a good thing we have, I think it's working for us for the time being." After she finished getting dressed she sat next to Jay on the bed, "We still have one day. This whole 'friends with benefits' thing is just a step closer." Jay looked disappointed, her staying the night wasn't going to matter because he was already completely in love with her.

"You want to know what I think?" Jay asked sternly, "I think you're scared. You're using the classic punchline of _one day_, so you can have your cake and eat it too." He exhaled and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Erin rolled her eyes at the overly used phrase, "Jay, we've had this argument before. We have to understand that if we can't control our attraction for one another, at least until Voight starts warming up to the idea of an in-house romance, we have to keep it strictly physical. I can promise you this will turn into something more, but not now. I really don't want to have this fight with you again, so I'm just gonna go. I'll see you at work in the morning." She gave him a final kiss goodbye and walked out of the apartment, leaving a confused and frustrated Jay behind.

* * *

The next morning at work was a little bit awkward. Neither Jay nor Erin knew where they stood personally, which was definitely effecting their partnership. "Hey" Erin said when she saw Jay walk into the break room. She was preparing her first cup of coffee of the day, and couldn't avoid him now.

Jay cleared his throat, "Hi." It came out colder than he wanted it to, but he was still confused. "Look, about last night; you're right. I can see how 'just sex' takes the heat off of us, and ya know, releases all the built up sexual tension. But, I just don't think that's what I want 'us' to be. So, until you are ready to stop hiding behind Voight's rules, and you want a real relationship with me, I'm pressing pause. I don't want sex, Erin. I want all of you." He looked deep into her eyes, waiting for a reaction, but she was shocked, and nothing ever came; so he left. He left her in the break room and went along like he hadn't just ended their relationship- if you can call it that.

* * *

**A/N: Currently, my crossover story is on HIATUS. I am having a really hard time getting the inspiration for it right now. I might go back and watch season 6/7/8 of OTH again so I can get a feel for Brooke. I have a headcanon where Jay and Erin have a secret FWB relationship. And I sorta imagine it to go the way Chameron (House) did; minus the divorce! So, I've started this story, and it's my first time EVER writing anything smutty, so I'd really appreciate any feedback, and please be honest! Like usual, I wrote it down, went back and read it, and fixed any changes. I've never really liked editing my writing, so, I'm sorry if it doesn't flow right. I had to go back in and add because I realized Jay had like a total different mindset in the beginning from the end. I am planning on making this multichapter, so be on the lookout for updates! I just don't know where it's going yet, lol. Please read&amp;review, I hope y'all like it!**


End file.
